


Please, Sir

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull obviously has a power complex, he loves to spank the bratty back talk out of Dorian, likes to see him on all fours panting and begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted, um, some time ago on tumblr and I deemed it long enough to stand on its own as opposed to being added to the drabble collection.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at ohgodsalazarwhy

“You know the word?” asked Bull, breathing hard through his nose.  He had his hands on Dorian’s hips, squeezing hard enough to border on pain.

“It hasn’t changed,” said Dorian.  The anticipation alone was enough to send blood straight to his dick.  He shifted, needing friction even though he was trapped in his far too tight pants.  Bull’s grip tightened and Dorian hissed, head falling back, “Ah! Ah! It’s _Katoh_!  Bull, please!”

“Mmm, I love hearing you beg,” Bull growled

“Then you’d better be willing to work for it,” Dorian replied, tracing his finger along the rough stubble at Bull’s jaw.  This was their game, and one they didn’t always play.  

Iron Bull bent down, tugging Dorian into a long, slow kiss.  The last gentle touch he would get tonight…without earning it.  When Bull pulled away, with a slight nip of Dorian’s bottom lip, they just paused to stare at each other.  Dorian never would have predicted he’d find Bull’s scarred face handsome, but here he was.  Fate could be so _cruel_.  Dorian smirked, it was always his job to get the game started.

“Are you going to just stare at me until we fall asleep or are you going to do something?”  he asked, sneering and tilting his head back haughtily.  

Iron Bull’s eye darkened and it was the only warning Dorian got before he was whirled around and slammed against the wall.  Bull was all power as he pinned Dorian, one hand clenched in his hair to wrench his head back.  “You know that’s not what I want to hear from you,” Iron Bull growled against the shell of his ear.

Dorian let out a stuttering breath, eyes fluttering as the pain from the hand in his hair trickled down his spine as pleasure.  “Fuck you, you brainless savage,” Dorian hissed.  There was no warning before a big hand slapped down on his ass.  “Ahh! Ah! Y-you think you can j-just push people around b-AH!” Another hard slap on his ass.  Dorian’s knees went weak and if it weren’t for the hand in his hair he would have collapsed.

“Show some respect, ‘Vint.”  Iron Bull spanked him, again and again and again until Dorian was nearly sobbing, adam’s apple bobbing with every slap.  Big fingers curled in the brim of Dorian’s pants and with one harsh yank they were ripped clean off.  Dorian had worn something disposable ahead of time but it was still a shock when they were wrenched off and tossed aside.  Now nothing was between Bull’s hand and his ass when it came slapping down.

“Maker!” Dorian arched up on his toes.  “B-Bull!”

Teeth sank into the junction between his neck and shoulder followed by a pair of thick fingers slipping into his open mouth.  Dorian choked at first, taken by surprise, but the fingers were merciless, fucking into his mouth like a cock would.  He let his teeth scrape along the thick skin, savoring the rumbling moan Bull let out against his ear.  Dorian trembled with arousal, his cock hard and leaking between his shivering thighs.

The fingers slipped free to curl around his neck, not squeezing but merely reminding Dorian that Bull _could_.  Just the implication was enough to have Dorian gasping and feeling short of breath.  He was suffocating under Bull’s control, and he loved it.  Dorian knew that Bull would only let him drown for as long as he could take it.  “Are you ready to tame that filthy mouth of yours?” Bull rumbled.

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing just to feel the pressure of Bull’s palm against his throat.  He could fight, but he knew Bull wouldn’t let him come until he relented.  So he nodded slowly, “Yes…sir.” he breathed.  The effect this always had on Bull, not necessarily the sir but the bending of Dorian’s will, was intoxicating.  Iron Bull hissed against his ear, grinding his clothed cock against Dorian’s sore ass, ripping a pained whimper from his throat.  

_I did that to him_ , Dorian thought foggily, arching his back to press his ass harder against Bull’s cock.  That thought always made his cock jerk between his legs, throbbing and so close to coming.

Without warning, Bull stepped back and Dorian’s legs gave out, collapsing him to the floor with a groan.  Iron Bull’s hands were under his arms, controlling the fall to keep Dorian from hurting himself as he hit the ground.  “Get on your hands and knees,” Bull ordered, giving Dorian’s ass another hard slap.  

His arms and legs seemed too weak to do so, but Dorian drug himself up with a gasp, resting his weight on his elbows and knees, spreading his legs wide to give Bull the perfect view of his greedy asshole.  Dorian had stretched and oiled himself before coming, leaving him loose and open for Bull’s gaze.  Dorian greatly enjoyed the illusion that Bull would fuck into him without preparation, and he knew Bull enjoyed not _actually_ damaging him.

However it was never that easy.  Dorian glanced up as Bull circled him, pants pushed down just far enough to free his cock.  He had a hand around the base, stroking lazily as he watched Dorian with a piercing gaze.  Dorian wasn’t supposed to talk unless asked a question, and knowing this he breathed, “Bull, fuck me!”

Dorian felt a thrill shoot through him as Bull’s gaze darkened, brow furrowing and lips twisting into a frown.  Bull circled behind him and Dorian twisted his head to try and keep him in view, looking at him from over his shoulder.  “Forehead against the floor,” Bull ordered.  Dorian had already pressed his luck once so he did as he was told, trying to control his breathing.

There was a moment of silence and then Bull’s hand slapped down over his raised ass, but this time with his legs spread wide, he felt the slap directly on his asshole.  Dorian yelped and jerked forward, only to have Bull’s fingers drag over his swollen flesh, two tips briefly dipping in before he was pressing almost too hard against Dorian’s perineum.  Dorian writhed and yelled, not because it hurt too much, but because he was trying his hardest not to come.

“What do you want, greedy boy?”  Iron Bull growled.  Dorian knew him well enough to hear the strain hidden in his voice.

“Fuck me, please sir.  Fuck me open.  Please please please…” Dorian’s tongue felt swollen in his mouth, speaking was agony when all he could think about was that fat cock spearing him open.  Those large, powerful hips slapping against his ass, still red and stinging from Bull’s harsh palm.  Dorian heard the sound of Bull’s knees hitting the floor, a hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back.  Dorian knew his neck would ache when this was all over but it was hard to concentrate on that when it was pushing all his buttons now.

“You beg so pretty,” Bull said, voice like rumbling thunder just behind Dorian.  He could feel a slick cock rubbing between his cheeks, catching on his loose hole but never slipping in.  “Give me more of it and just maybe I’ll fuck you.”

Dorian wanted to swear and curse, he was so fucking close!  Bull was a hot weight just behind him, his cock still grinding between his ass cheeks.  “Please,” Dorian whispered, sitting up a little further on his elbows to arch his back gracefully, pressing back against Bull’s crotch.  “Please, ah… Iron Bull I need you, I can’t come without your big cock inside me.”  Later, Dorian might feel some embarrassment for the things falling from his lips, but not now… now he meant every word.

It seemed to be good enough for Bull because the hand in his hair tugged lightly, pulling Dorian back as he rolled his hips with a growl.  Then Dorian’s head was released, and his aching neck had him pressing his sweaty forehead against the cool wooden floor.  One hard thrust and Bull’s cock was fucking into him, hips slapping loudly against Dorian’s ass, every jolt of pain sending more pleasure up his spine.  

Dorian’s head spun, nails digging into the wood floor.  His sweat dripped in little patters below him as he lifted his head so all his moans and cries were unmuffled.  Bull was merciless, Dorian felt like a toy beneath his big hands as he gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises.  All intentional, of course, every bruise would be loving traced and kissed after, and Dorian would touch them days later just to remember tonight.

He could only take so much, after so long of denying himself, and before long Dorian was begging without thinking about it.  “Tell me I can come, please I need to come.  Bull please please…aahhh Maker! Ohhhh…!”  Dorian couldn’t hold his head up, and his arms trembled until he collapsed onto his shoulders.  One big hand curled at the juncture of his neck to hold him still as Bull kept up his harsh pace.

After what seemed an eternity, but could have been no more than a few seconds, Bull growled out, “Come, Dorian.”

Dorian didn’t need to touch himself, it was nothing but Bull’s voice, his order, that had the tightly held pleasure in his lower belly bursting like a fireball.  Dorian screamed out Bull’s name, clenching his hands in his hair as his swollen cock splashed come all over the floor in great jerks.  It had taken a great deal of (extremely fun) training before Dorian could come with a command, and now they both took advantage of it.

Iron Bull growled behind him, thrusting hard a few more times before stopping balls deep.  Dorian moaned softly as he felt Bull’s cock pulse, then a hot trickle of come down the back of his balls.  When Bull pulled out, Dorian collapsed completely on the floor.  His muscles didn’t seem to want to work anymore.  Bull got up, and Dorian could hear him moving around the room.  The wringing of a rag, the splash of water.  A warm, wet rag rubbing gently between Dorian’s cheeks, cleaning away all the come still leaking out of him.  He was rolled over, completely boneless and under Bull’s complete power.

“How are you feeling?” asked Bull, that rag rubbing away the come Dorian had fallen in.

“Mmmnngg…” he didn’t want to talk.

Iron Bull raised an eyebrow, “Dorian…”

Dorian sighed, reaching up to run his fingers along Bull’s stubble, “Great.  Fantastic.  Boneless.  Too tired to talk.”

Bull laughed under his breath, bending down to capture Dorian’s lips in a lazy kiss.  “Fair enough…” he pulled back.  Strong arms curled under Dorian’s knees and shoulders, scooping him up to carry him to bed.  This was almost Dorian’s favorite part of the whole night.  He didn’t give up full control until now, when he trust Bull to put him back together after taking him apart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Please, Sir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9941240) by [LumaBoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop)




End file.
